in her arms
by whistlane
Summary: even in his last moments, he longs to go out in her loving touch


Skip header

Actions

Add Chapter

Edit

Edit Tags

Delete Work

Bookmark

Comments

Share

Download

Work Header Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: Major Character Death Category: F/M Fandom: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening Relationship: Guire/Serge | Cherche/Gaius Characters: Guire | Gaius Serge | Cherche Additional Tags: Angst Death Language: English Stats: Published: 2015-05-06 Words: 811 Chapters: 1/1 Kudos: 4 Hits: 48 in her arms linoone Summary: even in his last moments, he longs to go out in her loving touch Work Text:

Crivens, he should have been more careful. He was a thief, he should have been able to have get out of the way in time. The gaping wound in his side was proof of his fatal mistake. This was bad and Gaius couldn't deny it any longer. His heart races as he starts to suspect he wouldn't last much longer as blood creeps slowly through his shirt, staining all that it touches. The ginger is in bad shape and his dizzied thoughts tangle in his mind before a face comes to his mind.

Red lips, pale skin that was porcelain to the touch, long hair the color of blush that frames a soft but sturdy face. He owes it to her to return one last time, if only to feel her gentle touches grace his worn and tired face before he can't feel anything else.

Gaius tucks the wound away, covering it with his cloak. She was clever and would no doubt be able to see through his farce easily but it was worth it to indulge his foolish desires to see her unbelievably dazzling smile one more time. There was almost nothing the thief wouldn't do just to see her smile just for him; one of his simple treasures that he could only hope wasn't stolen away from him.

If he recalled correctly, they had a date of sorts and he was running too late. He staggers to Cherche's tent, praying for one of the only times in his miserable life that the last time he could have a moment with her wouldn't be spent with her upset at him. It's dark out and he can just barely make out the soft glow of candles coming from inside. Gods, he hoped she didn't think he was trying to ditch her on purpose.

The rider sits by herself, her face lit up under the candlelight with a somber glow. He felt a pang of regret hit him, feeling awful about leaving her like this. Wearing such a hurt expression didn't suit such graceful and pretty features. The woman's eyes lit up as he ducked inside only making him feel worse about what was to come.

"I thought you weren't coming. Is everything alright?"

Her voice is quiet yet sweet and concerned, unlike anything he'd ever heard come from her lips before. It makes it all the more harder to part so suddenly. Gaius limps to her side, winding his arms around her in as tight of an embrace as the thief could manage. There's so many things he wants to say to her in that moment. That he's sorry that he was late. That she's the most beautiful thing he's ever had to call his own. That he regrets every time he's ever caused her to ache or hurt. Instead, he only whispers a few simple but long overdue words.

"I'm sorry. I... I love you." His head presses against her body as her ever capable hands wrap around his.

Cherche smiles, a simple act that, in his already dizzied state, makes the ginger weak in the knees. As he kisses her, all he can think about is wanted to steal such a beautiful smile away and keeping it for himself. She appears surprised in his movements, slow and romantic as they were. He only wishes that he could make these few moments with her last forever.

Yet, the red substance starts to seep through his cloak, bringing him back to the unfortunate reality.

The knight notices all too soon as he starts to slump onto her, his blood starting to stain her own white blouse. He can feel her heartbeat quicken against his, his vision starting to become too blurred to make out her panic expression. In his heart, he know he's glad that he's in her loving care. It's difficult to make out her panicked words as she desperately tries to set him down and reach to examine the wound. Gaius catches her wrist, moving her hand to cup his cheek instead.

"G-Gaius please, I don't understand..." Her trembling fingers brush over his skin, as light a touch as she could manage. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes, leaving a deluge down her reddened cheeks.

It was strange seeing her react so strongly. For so long he was certain that when he went out, it would be quiet and secretive just like he'd always lived. Yet seeing her cry like this for him made it so much harder. The idea of someone caring so much made the pain worse for him.

His vision begins to fade to black, her face becoming hard to separate from the other blurred shapes. He makes one last foolish attempt to make her smile, letting his hand stroke over her own, reveling in the last touch he'd get from her.

"I'm sorry, Cherche."


End file.
